


Minata's Shipwreck

by Daemont



Series: The Aquatic Adventures of Minata [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, F/F, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nudity, Peril, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemont/pseuds/Daemont
Summary: Minata is a young girl who lives on a small Japanese island with her mother, and likes to spend her free time diving in the sea. When she comes across a shipwreck, she decides to explore its depths, but comes across a few surprises along the way!
Series: The Aquatic Adventures of Minata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946137
Kudos: 6





	Minata's Shipwreck

On a small island off the coast of Iwai, was a seaside village. And in this town lived a young girl called Minata, who lived with her mother, Hinae. Minata was a girl of eight years of age, she went to school, played with her friends and was a pretty average girl, her short black bangs reaching to her shoulders. 

But if there was anything that Minata loved doing than anything else, it was swimming. She absolutely loved swimming in the warm seas, her home situated very close to the beach, allowing her easy access to the ocean. Every day she would wake up, eat, go to school, do her homework, and when all is said and done, she would swim. She would charge towards the sea at breakneck speeds dressed in her favourite two piece purple swimsuit and dive into the sea.

When Minata was in the water, she felt free as a mermaid. She would swim outwards, towards deeper waters and eventually the reefs. The young girl would dive often as she swam, waving to all the fish that swam by, her greetings muffled by the bubbles flowing from her mouth. Minata would swim to her favourite rocks and climb up. Here, she would strip down to absolute nudity, her tanned skin glistening in the sun and dive into the depths below.

The young girl would dive and dive until she could dive no more. She would swim around coral reefs and find tunnels and alcoves to look for shells, practice her breath holding and play with the sea life, including the turtles that would often swim by, by grabbing its shell and letting it pull her along for a ride. There was no other girl like Minata, her breath hold times and swimming prowess dwarfed that of many children and even adults her age, and delighted in swimming to snorkelers and scuba divers to see what they were up to, becoming somewhat of a local celebrity as she did to the tourists, most of which were surprised by the nude mermaid child swimming around playfully. 

Minata would dive for hours and would often return to shore later still naked, not that the locals seemed to mind as they knew this was her thing, much to her mother's slight chagrin. Hinae was content with her daughter's talents for diving, as it gave her something to do in this small rural village. There weren't many children around and not as many willing to dive like she does. Sometimes, she swims with her daughter, but would stay dressed in a fetching leotard swimsuit and wouldn't stay submerged for very long, much to the annoyance of her daughter. 

Minata had basically conquered every inch she could find around the sea and the island. All except for 'The Wreck'. She had seen it before, far out to sea to the east of the island sat a large, stricken navy ship. It had been sunk in a storm years ago and not many were brave to explore it, even though it wasn't that deep in the sea. The young girl always wanted to explore, but her mother forbade her from going, warning her that she could get trapped or hurt in there. But all this danger excited Minata even more. She would explore and conquer it, her mother's words be darned…

And one fateful Sunday, she got her wish, and even more. 

Minata woke up and found herself alone in her house, exiting her bedroom of her single story house. The silence was deafening, and she called out, "Hello? Mamma, you home?" No answer. She walked to the lounge and found a note on the table. 

"Minata. 

I've headed out to town for some shopping. If you plan to go out, I've packed you some snacks in the fridge. Have a nice time, be safe and I'll see you soon~

Mamma." 

The girl looked in said fridge and found a small box containing some fruit and snack foods. She took it and placed it on the table. Minata grinned and said to herself, " Today's the day! Here I come, ya stupid wreck!" She ran back to her bedroom and walked to her closet, finding her swimsuit and dressing into it, discarding her pyjamas to the side. She ran out, took the box and headed outside, locking up behind her by lifting the handle. Minata was ready, this wreck was as good as hers! 

She ran round the back of the house and towards the hill, heading up the path in a sprint, the young girl bursting with energy. Minata was so excited to explore this wreck, wondering what wonders and treasures she'll find down there. She had always followed her mother's wishes to not dive to the wreck, but now she would refuse her and make the dive of her life. 

Minata made it to the cliff overlooking the sea and began heading back down a slope to the beach, where a rowboat lay on the sand. This was her boat, found while exploring the beaches about a few months ago, and she got some oars for it from a friendly fisherman in town. She climbed in and began rowing out to sea, the waters were calm and slow, gently rocking the boat to and fro. 

It took her a little while, but she eventually rowed far enough to reach the wreck site. Making sure, Minata leaned over the edge of the boat and peered into the water, blinking as her vision cleared to see the boat laying on the sea floor, about the size of a baseball field from the batting diamond to far stalls. The navy boat sat there, the sea starting to claim it as weeds and sand began coating it and the railings.

The girl pulled her face from the water, "Yep, that's the one. Gotta eat to get my strength going." She pulled out a banana and ate about half of it, before quickly drinking the juice bottle beside it. She closed the box and stood to her feet, taking some breathing exercises while she let her breakfast go down. She breathed in and out, deeply in and deeply out, like the pearl divers of old did.

Minata was almost ready, as she pulled off her swimsuit until she was bare naked once more, her nude body contemplating the summer skies, baring her somewhat shapely hips and flat chest, her nipples on end. Now, the young girl walked to the edge of the boat and sucked in a final breath, tasting that sea air before pursing her lips and diving into the sea with a splash. 

She sank into the sea until she slowed and began to pump her arms, kicking her legs in an elegant breaststroke motion. Minata could see the boat clearly, the young girl not needing goggles thanks to diving so much that she had adapted her eyes to see underwater. The young girl was making progress in her dive, the ship laying an estimated one hundred and twenty feet below the surface, a few bubbles escaping her nose. 

Swimming with excitement, Minata eventually reached the ship, diving down until her fingers touched the deck, and then her feet when she righted herself up. She looked around, the surface was barely visible up above where she was, surrounded by seemingly endless blue ocean, watching a school of fish swim above her, "Blrrblbl…" 

Now that she had made it to the deck, she had to wonder how to get in. The girl saw a bulkhead door nearby and swam to it, grabbing the wheel and trying to turn it with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. It had been rusted shut with age, and she wasn't getting in no matter how hard she tugged, "Nnnghblbl!" 

She backed up and thought to herself, "Dang, no good getting in there. I wonder if I can get in the side…" Minata swam to the side of the ship and over the railings, swimming to a porthole window and rapped on the glass with a palm. "No good either, still intact." Then her eyes caught attention to a turret barrel beside her, and got an idea. 

With a pump of her arms, Minata grabbed the barrel and peered inside. "Maybe I could crawl through here and open the ammo hatch… Yeah, that might work!" She pulled herself into the barrel and began crawling on her stomach inside. Thankfully she had a little wiggle room to push herself along, feeling her bare chest rub against the metal as it got progressively darker. 

Eventually, she reached the end and pushed hard with her hands, the ammo hatch slowly opening as she pulled herself in with her hands. She was inside, and now the wreck was hers for the exploring! "Mmphbl!" She pushed off and swam down the corridor, swimming out of the room and into a passageway. She looked to the side and saw that these were weapon stashes, the girl taking a quick peek to see loads of unexploded ordinance and ammunition still tucked away in storage. "Seems like this won't be blowing up soon!" 

She continued swimming along until she turned a corner, coming to a flight of stairs. The upper stairs were blocked by debris, so swam down until she came to another corridor, this one featuring what looked to be staff cabins. Minata got all excited, "Finally, there should be some good stuff hiding around here!" 

Minata pulled herself along, letting out a plume of air as her check began to sear a bit. She was certainly pushing herself for this dive, but her skills were true and absolute, she could keep going even now. She swam into a cabin and looked at a dresser, opening it to find mostly clothing and old, tattered books ruined by the sea. She burbled in disappointment, and decided to explore some other rooms. 

The young girl checked a few other rooms, not finding much in terms of what she considered to be treasures. Her lungs were starting to burn now, putting a hand to her chest. She looked around and saw the bathroom, noticing a glisten inside and swam to it, kicking her legs until she came face to face with a small air pocket. There wasn't enough room to put her whole head through, but it was enough to suck up some air. 

She leaned her head back and put her mouth and nose above the surface and gasped, "Phaaah!" Minata took some much needed breaths, the air being quite muggy and probably filled with CO2, but it did refresh her lungs enough. She found the more breaths she took, the smaller the pocket became so sucked in a final breath and submerged again. 

Swimming out of the cabin, she decided to try and find the rooms of superior officers, thinking maybe they'd have some valuables she could pinch. Minata swam to another stairwell and swam down the stairs again. She wasn't sure where she was going, but as long as she could find a chance to breathe, she would be okay. 

Minata dodged a few fish swimming by and found herself in a room of a Lieutenant, getting a bit more excited at the prospect of finding valuables. She swam inside and began rifling through the dressers and drawers of the Lieutenant, eventually coming across some old, debased coins. She smiled and held them in her hands, wondering how much they would be worth. "I'll have to return with a bag, I'll make a note to come back here! Maybe then I can finally get Animal Crossing!"

As she swam out of the room, she let out another bit of air, "Ghmmbl…" But as she did, she heard another string of air further away, "Brblublbl…" Minata froze, listening out to the noise and heard it again, "Glrbl!"

She couldn't believe it, someone else was in the ship with her! Minata was both scared and outraged that someone got here first, "Someone's here, and they want my treasure!" The girl thought about turning tail and swimming away, but for Minata, she wasn't that kind of girl. She slowly approached the source of the noise, her back against the wall, her feet planted against it to keep herself in place as she peered into the room where the noise was coming from. 

Sure enough, there was someone there, a woman who was rifling through the cabinets and dressers for treasure. Minata was shocked that this woman was doing the same thing as her, but was also surprised to see just how naked she was, baring a large behind and a slender figure to boot, with modestly large breasts swaying in the water, her plump folds nearly peeking from between her legs. 

For some reason, Minata seemed to recognise the figure in the room, but she couldn't place who it was. The nudity was grabbing her attention, but the shape and look of her was something rather familiar. However, her face was obscured by her long, flowing hair, the young girl unable to make out who it was. 

She hid back beside the doorway again and thought how to approach this, "I wonder if she'll be upset if she knows I'm here? What if she's a criminal, or if she's hostile?" There were a thousand different scenarios playing out in her head, but she thought the best approach was to make it look like she wasn't even there. "Alright, on three I'll zip past. She won't even know I'm there. One… Two… Three!" 

Minata pushed past the door, only to collide into the woman's gut, "GHHMMPHBL!" She bubbled, grabbing her head and looking up at the woman, her eyes trailing up her pussy, her belly, breasts and eventually to her mother's face staring back at her. 

Wait… "MAMMGBLA?!!" Minata exclaimed in shock, bubbles pouring from her mouth, her shock failing to remind her she was submerged a good hundred feet deep underwater, "Whablt aregb youbl doigblng herebl?!" She asked, her voice muffled by the flow of bubbles escaping her mouth, shocked to find her mother freediving completely nude. 

Hinae looked at her daughter, completely nude and in front of her in this wreck, also shocked at the guest that she bumped into, "Minabltabl?! I thoughblt I tolbld youbl neberbl to diblve heregl?!" She bubbled strongly, her motherly tone still clear through the bubbles. 

"Bublt mammgba!" The young girl replied, before feeling her lungs sear from the large amount of air exclaimed in their little conversation as she bubbled in pain, curling up in a fetal position, "Ghrrkbkl!" 

Hinae made no hesitation to grab her daughter and pull her to her chest, swimming with speed towards a room Minata hadn't been to before, but once they were in, the girl noticed the much larger air pocket as the two emerged and took some much needed breaths. "GHAAAH!!" 

Minata breathed deep and looked to her mother, treading water, still amazed and shocked to see her at this depth exploring the wreck with her, "Mamma, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't dive like this?" 

Shaking the water out of her hair, Hinae replied, "Never mind that, I thought I told you not to dive in here!" She scolded, but Minata didn't budge, the young girl wanted answers. 

"Mamma, I could say the same thing to you! Why didn't you tell me you could dive, mamma?" Minata looked to her mother, grabbing her shoulders, wanting to know more as excitement began coursing through her body. 

With a small sigh, Hinae began to explain, "Okay, so you know that while I like to swim with you, I never really dove all that much because I was getting old? That may have been a bit of a lie…" 

Minata gave a gasp, "Mamma, you dive often? Why didn't I know about this?!"

"Well, mamma's always been able to dive, it's just that mamma likes to dive really deep to find shells and pearls around the reefs far below here. It's just that I didn't lead you on because I know you'd try and copy me and end up getting into trouble." The mother continued, putting her hands around her daughter's waist. 

"No I wouldn't, mamma!" The girl exclaimed incredulously. 

Hinae cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, then what do you call this?" Her hand waved all over the place. 

Minata was silent for a moment before replying, "I found an air pocket!" 

The mother gave a short pause and cleared her throat, "Minata, the reason I didn't want you coming here was because I've swum here before, and I became trapped here myself." 

Her eyes widened at her mother's words, Minata growing curious, "Oh yeah? How'd that happen?" 

Hinae started, "Well, I was exploring some of the lower decks for salvage, and found myself trapped when the door to one of the larger cabins failed to open. It took me ages to find a way out, and I nearly drowned because of it. It's why I didn't want you coming here, you could get trapped really easily!"

Minata could imagine it, her mother completely naked trapped in a room such as this, her nude body pressing against the door as she tried in vain to open it, her teeth gritting as she gave a mighty tug, air pouring from her mouth until she was desperate to bang the door with a fist, giving a bubbly cry out for help. Something about the mere sight of her mother in such a predicament was simply… 

"Wait." Minata asked, "Then how did you get out if the door was jammed?" 

"Oh, I had to break open a porthole. Did you remember when mamma's foot was in bandages a year ago?" The mother replied. 

The girl gave a gasp, "You told me that you tripped while at work! Mamma, you fibber!" 

Unable to contain a giggle, Hinae laughed a little before continuing, "Point is, that's why I didn't tell you I was a diver, because I knew you'd follow my lead if you did and push yourself too far! Speaking of, how did you even get in here, the doors have been rusted shut for ages?" 

"Oh, I climbed in through a gun turret." Minata replied dryly, leaving Hinae unable to find words on how her daughter climbed in through a turret barrel into the ship, but didn't have time to dwell on it. 

"Look, the point is I didn't want you diving here because it's too dangerous, sweetheart." Hinae repeated, her motherly tone coming through again, not of anger, but concern. 

"Then why are you here!" Minata replied simply, "You nearly drowned here, why are you back?" 

Hinae cursed the very day her daughter grew smart enough to poke holes in her logic, "You know how we always seem to get nice things despite my retail job? Well, this place has been my second income for the best part of a month now…" 

Minata was surprised her mother had been diving this long, but then let out a moan of disappointment, "Aw, I wanted to be the one to conquer this ship and claim it under my name!" 

Letting out a laugh, Hinae hugged her daughter, "Sorry, sweetie. But you don't expect a navy shipwreck to be unexplored by anyone these days." 

The girl looked up and asked, "Do you think there's more treasure here?" 

"Oh certainly, I've been exploring this place for a month or so, but I haven't explored all of it yet!" Hinae replied, getting a little excited at the prospect. 

"Then let me join you! Wouldn't you think it's safer if I tagged along with you?" Minata asked, looking up at her mom sweetly. 

Hinae was uncertain of her daughter even being here in the first place, but she had to agree that the young girl being in her care would make sure she doesn't drown without someone to help her out. She gave a sigh and stated, "Alright, you can join me, but stay close to me and don't swim off where I can't see you, okay?" She said sternly. 

Minata nodded, "Sure thing, mamma!" She began taking deep breaths and prepared for the dive ahead. Hinae joined her in the breathing, and as the two sucked in a breath, they submerged and swam out of the room, into the corridor once more. 

Hinae had to admit it was a bit strange freediving with her young daughter like this, only eight years of age and was swimming like an absolute pro. She saw her daughter swim a little ahead, grinning with excitement at the prospect of her mother diving with her like this, it was a dream come true for the child! 

Looking into a room, Minata grabbed her mom's hand and pointed inside, wanting to check it out as the woman led her inside. The girl began rifling through the crew's things, Hinae watching her explore the area. She seemed really composed and took her time to both swim and control her breathing. She didn't expect her daughter to have such freediving prowess, and had to wonder where she was learning it all from, as she surely couldn't be self-taught. 

Pushing off a dresser, Minata shook her head, finding nothing to claim for herself. Hinae then pointed outwards and swam out the room, eventually coming to a flight of stairs and swimming downwards. The girl let out a few bubbles when this next corridor was strewn with debris, surely being an obstacle to navigate it all. 

With a tap on the girl's shoulder, Hinae swam in front of her and turned away, pointing at her back. Minata nodded and climbed on, riding her mother as she took off into the corridor ahead. Doing this had always been a pipe dream for the young girl, but as she felt her nude figure hugging against her mother's, her legs at her waist and arms around her throat, Minata was loving every second of it. The mother kicked her legs like a dolphin, her arms outstretched as she glided through the corridor, easily navigating the debris without issue. 

Hinae swam through a hole in the debris as Minata looked around, her eyes coming to contact with all manner of things, broken glass, strewn metallic objects, books, clothing and--

"EEYAAHHBLUBL!!" Minata squealed to see a skeletal hand poking out from the rubble, bubbles pouring from her mouth. Hinae remembered that an unfortunate crew member was buried under the debris as the ship sank, his body now claimed by the sea. She patted her daughter's arm, "Ib's alrigblht sweeblie, don'b loogbk…" She swam past in a hurry, not wanting to hang around the remains of a corpse any longer. 

Past the debris stricken corridor was yet another flight of stairs as they swam down and through a passage, Hinae pointing out another cabin as she swam inside. She pointed to her mouth to see if Minata wanted to breathe. The girl recognised the signal and nodded back. The mother got her daughter off her back and lowered herself until she was on her hands and knees. She reached under a bed and rummaged around, her ass shaking in her daughter's face. 

Minata had seen her mother naked before many times, as they would bathe together at home often, but she had never seen her naked underwater like this, and the sight of her folds and puckered asshole, with her large asscheeks bobbing in the water was a sight to behold for the young girl, failing to notice her backing up as the child was knocked back by her mother's plump behind. 

She showed her a metal tank as it sat under the bed and then a long, rubber hose attached to it. The girl recognised it as a scuba diver's tank, but there was no mouthpiece at the end, just the open end of the hose. Hinae turned the valve a little as air slowly bubbled from the hose. She offered it to Minata, the girl putting the hose between her lips and sucking down as air flowed into her lungs. It wasn't much, as her mother was most likely conserving air in the tank, but she did feel relaxed. 

Minata was pulled to the bed by Hinae as she sat her beside the woman. She rubbed her daughter's back, Minata smiling under the hose. The girl proceeded to remove it and gave it to her mother, who took it politely and sucked a breath from it. Knowing she was deep underwater, Minata felt like she could strike a small conversation with her mom, "Do yougb swimbl hergbe obtenbl?" 

Hinae was a little surprised to hear her daughter talk underwater, but understood what she was saying and why she did now that they had air to use. The woman shrugged, "Sombletimesbl…" 

"Ibs therble a carglo decblkb? Maygbe therebl's treaburebl theglre!" Minata asked, bubbles pouring from her mouth as she was handed the hose.

"I haben'tl reagbched theb cargblo decgkls yeb." The mother answered, seeing Minata take some air. 

Letting out a bubbly gasp, Minata got excited, "We shoubld gobl theregbl anbd finbld treaburebl!!" She continued sucking on the tube. 

Hinae rubbed her shoulder, "We'b neebd a waybl to opebln the boblxes anb conblainersgbl firbst, sweeblie." While she hadn't swam down to the cargo hold, she had seen it before, but her need for air was too strong, since it was a long swim through debris and holes in the ship's deck in order to reach it, causing her a few scrapes and scratches as her lungs nearly emptied from the swim, the mother nearly drowning in its sharp, steel grasp. 

She continued, "Eben thengl we don'bt knowgb ib we cangl evben movble the cargblo-- Hrrkgbl!" Hinae cupped her mouth as Minata handed her the air tube, the mother sucking in fast, deep breaths before calming her breathing and handing the tube back to Minata, "Gobt carribled awaby…" 

Minata laughed under the air hose and with the tube still in her mouth, proceeded to hug Hinae's chest. "You'regl the beblst, mammbla!" 

The mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head, thankful she was with her in this wreck. She felt a newly bloomed drive to make this dive, despite nearly drowning the last time she attempted the dive. Hinae got to her feet and bubbled, "Reabldy?" 

Nodding and handing her the air hose quick, Minata was ready to aid her mother in exploring the cargo hold. They both took their final breaths as Hinae shut the air tank off. She then took off into the corridor once more, Minata at her side. The young girl swam close to her mother, her tanned skin complementing her mother's more pale complexion, as she wasn't outside nearly 24/7 like Minata was. 

There wasn't a flight of stairs to greet them this time, as it had been covered with large debris that made entry impossible. Fortunately, Hinae had made this trek before, and knew how to get in, beckoning Minata to follow into a cabin room. The girl wondered what she was getting at going in here, watching Hinae squat on the floor and start lifting the bed up. 

Her back straightened, her feet pushing firmly on. The ground, the mother lifting the bed up with a short, bubbly grunt to reveal a large adult sized hole in the floor to what looked to be some kind of storage cupboard. Hinae swam in first, wiggling her body just right to fit through without scraping against the jagged metal of the hole. She then poked up like a mole, making Minata smile and held out her arms to pull her daughter in with her. 

The girl was swept in and in the grasp of Hinae as the mother swam to the door. The door was heavy and hard to move, but slightly open. Hinae grabbed a pipe running along the ceiling and pushed the door with her feet, slowly opening it and swimming out. Minata was amazed at how adept and clever her mom was freediving like this, using her body to push the limits of her imagination and get them both to the cargo hold. 

With a pump of her legs, Hinae swam down another stretch of corridor until she finally reached a huge string of debris. She took Minata's hands and pointed to the holes in the debris near the ceiling, and urged her to swim ahead so she could keep an eye on her incase something went wrong. The girl nodded and wiggled her way into the hole, Hinae following behind her as they weaved through the gaps in the debris. 

Minata had to admit the dive through the debris wasn't exactly an easy one, especially as some of it nipped at her skin, not enough to graze but enough to notice. Her feet pushed against the debris until she was out the other side, her mother soon joining her. A large hole lay below them, the two swimming through it and down towards the boiler room.

As the woman opened the door, she could immediately feel a surge in heat, as if the boilers were somehow still active and sure enough, the backup power was still running it. But thanks to the sinking of the ship, some of the pipes had burst and powerful streams of searing hot bubbles poured into the water. 

Minata felt the water heat up, almost like a bath but even moreso, to the point where it was uncomfortable the deeper into the room you swam. This was where Hinae had to give up the last time she came, as the heat was too much for her to bear. She signalled to Minata if she was ready, urging the girl to climb on her back. 

The young girl hesitated, the heat was very disorienting, but she wasn't going to give up just like this. She wanted to reach that cargo hold no matter what. Minata climbed onto her mother's back once more and nodded in preparation for the dive ahead. 

Hinae nodded and pushed into the room, swimming between the boilers as the room grew hotter and hotter, the water nearly searing against them as the mother swam,no thanks in part to the many ruptured pipes and faulty boilers ruined in the sinking. Minata couldn't hold her disdain and made a painful sounding gurgle, "Ghrrklugl!" 

She didn't want to stop for her daughter, it was either swimming ahead or turning back so they wouldn't boil alive, and that's not even getting into the bubble jets which would surely scald anyone that comes in contact with it. She grit her teeth and finally reached the door and saw the large piece of cloth on the floor that she left last time she came here. Grabbing it, Hinae wrapped it around her hand and grabbed the searing hot door handle, opening the door and quickly swimming inside. 

The door shut behind them, the two swimming down the corridor as the water around them cooled down significantly. Minata looked up, noticing her hands were digging quite hard into her mother, then found she was in fact grabbing her breasts. Hinae hadn't noticed while they were swimming through the boiler room, and a stunned Minata let go quickly and swam ahead, embarrassed by the act. Hinae smiled at her embarrassment and caught up with her. 

At the end of the corridor was one last door, and as they opened it, they found themselves in a huge room and found crates and cargo containers strewn around the room. They had finally found the cargo hold as Minata hugged her mom in excitement, before finding her lungs starting to burn. "Hnngbl!!" 

Without hesitation, Hinae grabbed her daughter and breathed deep into her mouth, giving her a share of air. Minata floated still, in shock of her mother's lips against hers, sweet air flowing into her mouth. In an instant, Minata felt relieved as she looked to her mother, blushing deep. The mother smiled and took her by the hand, leading her into the hold. 

The two made little hesitation in exploring some of the cargo that had been placed on the ship. Minata pointed to an opened freight container and took a peek inside, seeing a military jeep sitting inside. She hadn't seen such vehicles like these before, and was mildly curious to see what else could be found. 

She swam out and to her mother, wondering just how the ship sank exactly, given that there doesn't seem to be any major damage to the outside of the ship. She and Hinae swam further into the hold, noticing some punctures in the hull of the ship. If Hinae had to take a guess, then the ship had failed to properly secure the containers, and a bad storm caused them to knock against the ship and breach the hull, as well as the storm knocking the ship around enough to capsize it. 

They continued to swim as Minata took special notice to a container which seemed to contain not a vehicle, but some kind of goods. She made a swim to it as her mother followed, the two swimming inside to explore it. It was too dark to make out whatever was inside, but it was rubber to the touch, probably some kind of dinghy or boat. Minata felt a tear in the side, figuring out what had happened to it. 

Minata soon felt her lungs begin to pinch inside her in protest, she needed to breathe, "Hmmngbl!" Hinae was at her side and signalled her to start swimming out of the container, when suddenly there was a sudden groaning sound from outside. The ship was starting to rock, and suddenly lurched, most likely the result of an earthquake, which wasn't uncommon on the island. 

Hinae hugged her daughter and made a bolt for the container door, managing to get out until the tremors grew tremendously, the entire ship shook as the tremors rocked the boat, tossing around the cargo inside. When the tremors stopped, Hinae looked to her daughter and bubbled in alarm, "Mmngbl!" 

Minata looked to her mother, she didn't seem to be hurt, but they needed to get out of here. When Hinae turned to the cargo hold's door however, it had been completely blocked off by a container. She bubbled in shock, swimming to the door as Minata followed. The mother tried shifting the container, but it was no good, their means of known entry was blocked. 

The girl's eyes widened, patting her mother's back in shock. Hinae turned to her and held her hand, seeing the panic in her daughter's eyes. She looked around, hoping to find another way out. The mother let out a gurgle, her lungs also beginning to protest from the lack of air, "GLAAAHBL!" 

She began to swim around near the door, looking for another way out, and sure enough there was a door on the bottom floor leading into some much lower decks. She opened the door and began swimming through, unsure of what they were going to find in here. 

They found themselves in a corridor and eventually to a large, bulkhead hatch on the floor. Hinae pointed to it, still holding her daughter's hand as Minata noticed it. They would have to open it and try to find a means of escape this way, the young girl wondering where this would even lead to. 

Kneeling on the steel floor, Hinae grabbed the wheel of the bulkhead and began jiggling it side to side, feeling which way it turned. She then signalled her daughter to grab the wheel at the opposite side of her and start turning it to her right. Minata nodded and swam over, grabbing the wheel as the two pulled at it to turn it, gritting their teeth and exerting what strength they had. 

Minata pulled and pulled with all her might, her chest welling up with a flame as her lungs were being pushed to their absolute limits. She gave another tug, and her lungs couldn't take the strain, letting out a large plume from her mouth, "NNGHAAAAAGHBLBL!!" She immediately covered her mouth as a result, letting go of the bulkhead.

Hinae nearly bubbled back in response, but knew that time was running short, they had to escape no matter what. With a final tug, the bulkhead opened as the two swam inside. Minata swam through, covering her mouth with a hand and kicking her legs strongly to propel herself as Hinae kept close to her to pick up her eventual slack, her breasts swaying from the increased speed of her swim. She didn't want to admit it, but her daughter was clearly out of her depth down here and she was going to start drowning. "Grrblbl…" 

The two found themselves inside an engine room, and this place seemed to have some light streaming from the far end, signalling some kind of breach. Hinae pushed ahead, hoping the two could escape this ship and get back to the surface. However, Minata was really losing her air, escaping in strings from behind her hands, covering her mouth with both hands as she kicked her legs to keep herself going. 

However, it wasn't meant to last, as the girl puffed her cheeks, both hands leaving her mouth as her back arched, shivered as she floated still, and gave a sickening gurgle as her body lurched, "GHRRKGLBL!!" Minata panicked and tried to grab the air escaping her mouth, but to no avail. She clawed at the ceiling, her mind in a state of absolute panic and fear, as the only direction she knew to get to the surface was blocked by cruel steel, "HGHAAAHBLBK!" 

Hinae scooped up her daughter and helped her onto her back again, the girl resting on her mother's soft body. She felt her daughter's hands around her neck, the woman taking off quickly.

She eventually reached the breach, finding it just big enough for them to squeeze through into the open sea. Hinae wanted to examine where the best point of exit would be, but her lungs wouldn't hold out like this, "Hrrghgl!" She decided to brace herself and pushed through, feeling the metal nip at her but wasn't enough to graze or wound. It did still hurt and caused her to exhale again, "GHRRBLBL!" 

Hinae looked up and saw just how far the surface was from where they were, feeling a sense of dread course through her. Her feet pushed against the sand as she began swimming up and up, pumping her arms and kicking her legs. Minata was convulsing hard against her mother, more air escaping her in plumes, "Nngh! Grrblbl!!"

The mother kept swimming, her cheeks puffing as her lungs seared inside her. She was pushing herself way too hard, the mother easily able to stay under longer if she remained calm, but her daughter drowning against her threw her world for a loop.

Gurgling against her, Minata wasn't sure how long she would last on what little air she had left, but her lungs sure did burn inside her, grinding against her mom in protest of her searing lungs, each breath nearly inviting the sea into her. She was going to drown, she knew it. And sure enough, "MAMMGBLBLAAAGHBL!!" 

"MINAGBLTABUBL!" Hinae exclaimed, pulling her daughter to her. She was almost limp in her grasp, the young girl looking at her mother with a panicked expression. She was drowning, and Hinae could do nothing but try and get to the surface. She gave the girl some more air, and hugged her close, pushing herself hard to reach the surface, air escaping them in increasing strings of bubbles. 

The surface was getting closer and closer, Hinae felt her own air leave her in growing plumes, "Ghhrk! Nngbl!!" But something roared inside her to keep going, her legs kicking with such passion never seen before in the woman, never seeming to tire despite the desperate need to breathe and the fact her body was shutting down from the lack of air. She was going to breathe any moment, covering her daughter's hand with her mouth, kicking her legs and clawing desperately at the surface with one hand.

She couldn't take it, she was going to breathe. Until… 

"GHAAAAAAAHHH!!" She breached the surface with a splash, coughing violently as Minata coughed back, the two hugging each other as they finally made it back to the surface. 

"Mamma! Mamma!" Minata cried, pushing off her mother wearily and sinking beneath the surface, her tired body unable to swim anymore. 

"*Ghahk!* Minata!" Hinae yelped, diving back under and grabbing the sinking Minata, pulling her daughter back to the surface as they breached again, "Don't swim. It's alright…" 

"We made it. I can't believe we made it…" Minata gasped, resting against her mother. 

Hinae nodded, "I'm glad too, darling. I'm just so happy you're okay. You managed to hold on." 

The girl smiled, "Not bad for a kid like me, huh?" Hinae smiled and hugged her daughter, noticing the row boat floating in the water.

"Is that yours, Minata?" The mother pointed to it. 

Minata nodded, "Yeah… That's mine…" She yawned, sounded completely exhausted as Hinae swam over to it and hoisted her and her daughter up to it. 

The mother lay on the deck, Minata resting atop her as the woman stared at the sky above, the sounds of seagulls reminding them of their survival. "That was the most intense thing I've ever done." 

Minata nodded, feeling her mother's warmth, "Mamma. Now that you dive often, do you think that we could dive together more often?" 

Stroking her hair, Hinae smiled, "Of course we can, sweetheart. Mamma has to work sometimes, but I'll make more of an effort to dive deeper with you." She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I dived earlier, I wanted to make it a surprise for you." 

"That's okay, mamma…" The girl yawned again, "By the way how did you get into the wreck?" 

Hinae smiled, "Oh there's an open hatch at the bow of the ship." 

Minata let out a scoff, "So I climbed through that cannon for nothing?!" 

The two shared a laugh before resting on the boat. The mother and young daughter had been through an awful lot through that ship, and while it didn't lessen their resolve to freedive together, in fact this experience would strengthen their bond forever, both Minata and Hinae felt rather empty without each other in their swims now. It wouldn't be the last time they would dive great depths together. 

And it certainly wasn't the last time they'd drown together either…


End file.
